Conventionally, attempts have been made to improve the steering stability performance of tires by providing, in the tread surface, circumferential grooves extending circumferentially around the tire and lug grooves extending in such a manner as to intersect with the circumferential direction, which ensures the braking performance by the edge effect of the blocks (see Patent Document 1, for instance).